Mukuro Birthday
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre psychopathe préféré j'écris une Ficlet en son honneur. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Reborn c'est trop bien! Bref je vous laisse découvrir.


Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Mukuro et pour fêter l'heureux jour de naissance de notre psychopathe préféré. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose potable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la paisible vile de Namimori habitait une famille mafieuse plutôt bruyante ce qui pour la mafia est un peu étrange. Comme tout les matins une certaine maison se réveillait sous les explosions et les cris d'un de ses occupant.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiii Mukuro qu'est que tu fais ici ?

-Sache que mon cher qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial pour moi

-Pour moi, il est ordinaire si on oublie ta visite chez moi bien sûr. »

Reborn apparut derrière le brun aux cheveux en pétard.

« Dame-Tsuna dégage le couloir je ne peux pas passer.

-Reborn ! Mukuro est là et il dit que pour lui c'est un jour spécial je ne comprend pas.

-Dame-Tsuna, Tu ignore la date d'anniversaire d'un membre de ta Famiglia quel piètre futur boss que nous avons là. Je crois que j'ai du boulot pour toute une vie avec toi Dame-Tsuna ! »

Mukuro prit Tsuna dans ses bras.

« Comme c'est mon anniversaire j'aimerai un petit cadeau.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Reborn aide-moi.

-Démerde-toi tout seul Dame-Tsuna. »

L'acrobaleno tourna le dos à son élève pour aller manger le déjeuner préparé par la Mama du brun.

L'homme aux yeux vairons profita de l'absence du bébé pour caresser le petit cou de sa victime préférée.

« Lâche-moi Mukuro ! J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi de toute façon.

-Tu en est si sûr mon petit Tsuna. Tu oublie ce que je veux.

-Non j'ai pas oublier Mukuro alors s'il te plaît lâche-moi. »

Tsuna se traîna avec Mukuro collé à lui à la table familiale. Où bien sûr presque tout les plats était mangé par les habitants qui s'était imposé par la force des chose et surtout grâce à l'hospitalité de la Nana Sawada. Donc Mukuro s'installa sur une chaise et emporta le petit boss sur la chaise sans que ça gêne personne si peut-être Lambo.

« Ha ha ha Tsuna fait des câlins à un monsieur. »

En fait non ça le faisait rire. Tsuna désespérait, il sentait que son gardien des nuages allait le collé toute la journée. Heureusement qu'il allait à l'école aujourd'hui. Et connaissant Hibari, il affronterai l'homme à la coupe fruité car Mukuro ressemblait à se méprendre à un ananas. Tsuna sorti de chez lui et comme d'habitude, Gokudera et Yamamoto était devant chez lui pour aller à l'école.

« Mukuro lâche le juudaime sinon je t'explose

-Par pitié Gokudera pas ça.

-Lâche le Juudaime tout de suite. »

Gokudera alluma un bâton de dynamite. Yamamoto sourit en s'imposant devant son collègue de la Tempête.

« Du calme Gokudera.

-Mais il tient le Juudaime

-Tsuna a le droit à sa vie privée

-Quoi lui avec Mukuro. Le sushi t'est monté à la tête fou de base-ball.

-Sache que ce matin je n'ai pas mangé de sushi Gokudera.

-Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que veut c'est que ce psychopathe lâche le Juudaime. »

Yamamoto soupira et tsuna était toujours la proie de Mukuro.

« Si on allait à l'école

-Avec ce cinglé collé à toi Juudaime ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choisx Gokudera.

-Je l'explose si vous voulez.

-Tu osera bléssé ton cher boss Kufufufu

-Tais-toi l'ananas »

Mukuro ricana face à l'engouement ridicule de l'argenté face à Tsuna et au désespoir presque parfaitement caché de Yamamoto. L'homme manieur de trident profita du petit boss Vongola. Pendant tout le trajet Gokudera essaya de convaincre son cher chef d'exploser Mukuro serait la meilleur solution mais le brun insistait sur le contraire. Yamamoto se plaça entre Mukuro et Gokudera pour éviter les conflits.

« Idiot que fais-tu ici ?

-Je protège Tsuna ce que toi tu est incapable de faire.

-Ce que toi tu est incapable de faire Gokudera

-Reborn ! »

En effet le tueur à gage apparut de nulle part déguisé en petite souris grise.

« Dame-Tsuna toujours aux côtés de Mukuro à croire que ça te plaît.

-Mais non

-Qu'est que tu raconte le juudaime ne voudrait d'un type pareil.

-Voilà Gokudera à raison.

-J'en ne suis pas si sûr moi. »

Mukuro passa une de ses mains dans la chemise de Tsuna, celui-ci frissonna et trembla de peur. Il pria intérieurement que bientôt il serai à l'école. Après dix minutes, Tsuna soupira de soulagement enfin l'école jamais il a été si content de voir cet établissement qui est sous les ordres du plus terrible chef de discipline j'ai nommé : Hibari Kyoya !

D'ailleurs quand Tsuna toujours tenu dans les bras par Mukuro essaya de rentrer dans la cour du bâtiment scolaire. Hibari sauta devant lui.

« Herbivore, de quel droit tu emmène l'ananas à l'école.

-Oya oya qui vois-je ? L'alouette kufufufu

-Ananas je vais te mordre à mort. »

Hibari sorti ses tonfas et se jeta sur l'homme aux yeux vairons et bien sûr c'est ce pauvre Tsuna qui reçu les coups du chef de disciple que Mukuro n'avait pas évité

« Si tu m'oblige à lâcher mon cadeau d'anniversaire je me fâche alouette.

-Je vais te faire lâcher cet herbivore alors j'ai hâte de te voir en colère.

-Kufufufu tu me cherche alouette.

-Ananas cet herbivore doit suivre ses cours.

-Mais c'est mon anniversaire, il m'a offert son corps en cadeau et attendu ce soir pour en profiter un peu.

-Toi ! Lâche juudaime »

Gokudera était arrivé à sa limite et lança pleins de bâtons de dynamite en direction de Mukuro. Ce dernier lâcha enfin Tsuna pour éviter les projectiles de l'homme aux explosifs et les coups d'Hibari.

Le brun profita de sa liberté pour courir vers la sale de cours suivit de très près par Gokudera et Yamamoto. Laissant les deux autres homme se battre entre eux.

Hibari s'approcha de Mukuro et lui dis.

« Alors c'est ton aniversaire ananas.

-Oui mon alouette Kufufu. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Oui ta correction.

-Serai-tu jaloux mon alouette.

-Hn

-J'aurai quand même le corps de Tsuna en cadeau hein ?

-Tu rêve l'ananas. Et qu'est qu'il a cet herbivore ?

-Ben il est tellement peureux ça donne envie de lui faire peur kufufu

-Si tu le dis. »

Hibari tourna les talons à Mukuro mais le psychopathe sauta dessus.

« Qu'est que tu veux l'ananas ?

-Toi !

-Lâche-moi j'ai cours.

-Me ment pas mon alouette je sait que tu sèche les cours.

-J'ai pas de leçon à apprendre de toi ananas.

-Allez Hibari. »

Mukuro serra fort l'homme au regard sévère et commença à essayer et se déshabiller mais personne ne soumet Hibari à sa volonté.

« Allez pour mon anniversaire Hibari

-Jamais ananas. Je serait toujours le dominant. Je me soumettrait jamais.

-Même je te promet que tu peux utiliser tes tonfas lors de nos rencontres intimes. »

Hibari prit la main de Mukuro et lui dit :

« Juste une fois alors.

-Oui. »

Mais Mukuro se promit à lui-même qu'il recommencerait un jour. Le soir même dans un bureau, des cris de plaisirs se firent entendre pour le plus grand déplaisir de quelques passant mais les deux amants n'en avait rien à faire.


End file.
